Fireworks
by Baxter54132
Summary: Blue smiles deviously, leaning in even closer to Yellow to whisper in her ear. "It is rumored that people like to confess during fireworks, and if they do, and the couple kisses afterwards, they will be together happily forever." Specialshipping OldRivalshipping one-shot


I really wanted to write something for the fourth of July, so I am!

This is my first time writing for specialshipping and oldrivalshipping, and I am so excited! I love these guys so much, and the fourth of July is the perfect opportunity.

To clarify: Their ages are between GSC and FRLG, so:

Blue: 17

Red: 16

Green: 16

Yellow: 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special, or any of the characters or scenes or anything. Sorry

* * *

Red's finger leaves the doorbell, and he glances back over his shoulder nervously. Flanking him are his two trusted friends, Blue and Green. Blue flashes the battler a thumbs up, while Green stuffs his hands deeper into his pockets.

"You'll be fine," Blue encourages, and falls silent as the door to the house swings open.

Yellow's eyes widen in surprise as she is met with the last three people she expected to show up at her house. "Red-san!" she exclaims, a light blush unintentionally showing on her face.

"Green-san, Blue-san, what are you all doing here?" Yellow looks at each of them in confusion, but her attention focuses on Red when he steps forward, twisting his fingers together nervously.

"Hey there Yellow," Red looks down at his hands, trying to hide his own blush, because of course; the great pokemon master doesn't blush. "So, today is fourth of July…"

Yellow nods, suddenly, she lights up, as she realizes what is going on. "Are you going on special training? Do you need me to watch Pika for you?"

"Uh… no I'm not going on a journey. Actually, on the fourth of July, Pallet Town shoots off special fireworks every year in celebration, and I was wondering… well… if you wanted to go with me?"

Yellow stares at the now blushing boy, and a smile spreads across her lips. "Sure! I've never seen fireworks before. Thank you for inviting me everyone! I'll go grab my hat." Yellow spins around and heads deeper into her house.

Red turns around and glances sheepishly at Green. Blue pushes between the two, "this is perfect! You can use the fireworks to tell her how you feel!"

Red nods, looking determined. Green lets out a sigh, and for the tenth time that day, wonders how he got talked into this. Then he looks over at Blue, and remembers, a certain vixen blackmailed him this morning with baby pictures of himself dressed up in pink and purple dresses on a day where Daisy decided to use him as her living doll.

Yellow then reappears at her door, and the four head towards Pallet town.

* * *

"This is where they will launch the fireworks from," Red points towards the elevated launch pads, and Yellow cranes her neck to get a good view.

Before the fireworks, Pallet Town puts on a little festival. The streets are full of life, lined with stands of delicious food and challenging games. Yellow wanders down the street in wonder, never having been to a festival of this size.

As she walks, someone's arm snakes around her shoulder and Yellow looks up straight into the eyes of Blue.

"Blue-san?" Yellow's face turns puzzled at her senpai's action.

"You know…" Blue glances around, making sure their two male companions are out of ear shot. "Fireworks are super romantic."

This just makes Yellow even more puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Blue smiles deviously, leaning in even closer to Yellow to whisper in her ear. "It is rumored that people like to confess during fireworks, and if they do, and the couple kisses afterwards, they will be together happily forever."

Yellow can't help but to glance over her shoulder at Red, but she turns back to Blue after a moment. "Are you going to confess to Green?"

Blue immediately release Yellow, shaking her head, looking completely taken by surprise from the question. "No!" she looks over at the guys, before looking back down at Yellow. "No…" she says quietly.

Green and Red walk over to them, "Are you okay? We heard someone shout." Red asks the pair, but he is mostly focusing on Yellow.

Blue glances up, and her eyes meet Green's, she holds his gaze for a brief moment, before letting out a nervous chuckle. "We're fine; I saw a bug, but it's gone now."

Red nods and smiles, but Green doesn't seem to believe her. He lets it go though, and walks over to a nearby food stand, "Let's get something to eat."

The other three dex holders follow, resuming normal conversation…

* * *

As the sun sets down behind the earth, Yellow, Red, Blue, and Green pick out their favorite patch of grass on the side of the hill. Blue glances at her watch, "The fireworks should be starting in a few minutes."

Red settles down next to Yellow, glancing at her every few seconds. She keeps her eyes forwards, but can feel the intensity on her left.

Blue looks over at the almost couple, smiling at how cute they are. She glances to her own left, where Green is lying back on the grass, staring up at the sky. If only he was as romantic as Red.

Blue decides it is time to kick her plan into action. She jumps up off the ground, faking urgency. "I just remembered that I forgot to get my fortune read, and the stalls close when the fireworks start!

Blue reaches down and grabs Green, hauling him to his feet. "Come with me to get it done."

Green stares at the crazy woman, but then reluctantly allows himself to be pulled away. "Noisy woman," he murmurs under his breath as his feet are dragged back towards the festival.

"We'll be back soon," Blue promises over her shoulder, "You kids be good now!"

* * *

Red can't help but smile as he watches Green get hauled off by Blue. Yellow however, looks slightly concerned. "I hope they make it back on time," Yellow looks over at Red, allowing their eyes to meet.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Red assures the younger teen, "The fireworks are going to be so big, that they could see them from anywhere in town."

"Cool." Yellow turns her attention back to the sky, and it isn't long before huge balls of light are exploding, and Yellow is completely entranced.

Red shifts his gaze from the fireworks to the girl who has been stuck in his mind since he found out she indeed is a girl.

A huge heart firework explodes, and Red takes this as a sign for him to be courageous. He notices, only a few inches from his own, rests Yellow's hand. Red reaches out, and clasps Yellow's hand in his own. Yellow's hand is tiny, and Red feels warmth spread through his entire body at the contact.

Yellow jumps when she feels something grab her hand, and turns her eyes to Red. She holds down a blush when Red completely wraps his hand around her own. "R… Red-san?"

The fireworks are now completely forgotten, and Red shifts in his seat so he can face Yellow easily. "Yellow… I…"

* * *

_With Green and Blue_

"Come on!" Blue hisses, "just kiss her already!" Blue pushes some branches out of her vision, while Green silently huffs beside her.

Blue sees Red place his hand onto Yellow's and she lets out a cheer.

"Shhhh." Green hisses from where he is crouching, and Blue cups one hand over her mouth sheepishly.

"Sorry Green, you're right, we have to be quiet or they will figure out we are hiding here."

Green sighs, "So you had no intention of actually watching the fireworks, did you?"

Blue laughs lightly at the question, "of course not, this is operation get Red and Yellow together, I can watch the fireworks next year."

Blue turns to look at her partner in crime, when she sees he looks even more serious than usual.

"What did you tell Yellow earlier?" Green's blunt question surprises Blue.

Blue's eyes narrow slightly as she answers, "Only some rumor about fireworks that I made up."

Green nods slightly, "Your rumor could be true you know."

Blue smiles at the thought, "You aren't usually one to joke Green, what's going on?" Blue places one hand onto Green's arm, a serious expression taking over the smile on her face.

Green glances up at the still launching fireworks, "erm… well... gosh Blue, are you going to make me do this?"

Blue starts running her hand down Green's arm coolly, her smile returning. "Do what?" she asks innocently.

Green swallows deeply, summoning courage from deep within to continue talking. "We've known each other for a while now, and as time has passed, I think I've started to become well… more attached to you than to others."

Blue inches closer to Green, causing an uncharacteristic blush to settle onto his face. "More attached? How so?" Now Blue is practically in Green's lap, and he knows he's being played with.

"I think… I have feelings for you." Green pauses, and for a moment, Blue stares at him, not believing he actually said it.

"Green…" Blue looks into his eyes, and instead of responding with words, pushes her lips onto his. This sudden movement causes the two to unbalance, and they tumble to the ground. Fortunately for Blue, someone is there to break her fall.

Blue giggles, and Green reaches up to brush some hair out of her face. "You were saying?" he asks, trying not to sound too desperate. Blue leans down and the two share a kiss.

"I have feelings for you too silly," Blue responds after they separate. Blue rolls off of her new boyfriend, clasping his hand in her own. "Now let's make sure our younger friends have as good of luck as us."

Green nods, and the two go back to spying on Red and Yellow, though this time, his hand is laced with Blue's, a sign of their new future together.

* * *

_With Yellow and Red_

"I… I think I… like you." Red stammers out his words, thankful that his blush is hidden by the dark.

Yellow looks at the fireworks, looks back at Yellow, and slowly connects the dots. Blue's words from that afternoon come to mind, and now Yellow is blushing too, while Red patiently waits for an answer.

As Yellow looks into Red's hopeful eyes, she realizes how much she truly does love this boy. She raises her free hand to place on top of his, "Red-san, I like you too."

Red leaps up, pulling Yellow with him. "Alright!" Red swings Yellow in a circle, and Yellow spins with him, giggling in excitement.

Red pulls Yellow in for a hug and Yellow feels dizzy at the smell of his cologne.

She pushes him back slightly, suddenly remembering Blue's words. "We need to kiss." Yellow says quietly.

Red freezes, and raises a hand to his hair nervously. "What?"

"Blue-san said that if a couple wants to last, they need to kiss during the fireworks."

Red considers this, and for a moment, Yellow is afraid he is going to say no. "Sure!" Red beams at Yellow, and she lets out an internal sigh of relief.

Red leans in, gently brushing his lips against Yellow's. After a moment, the kiss is over, but Red and Yellow are still locked in a never ending gaze.

A loud announcement snaps them out of their trance. "Thank you for watching the fireworks, we hope you will all return next year."

Red looks up at the sky, "Aw man, we missed most of them."

Yellow giggles and grabs Red's hand, "It's alright."

"Yea!" A voice echoes from nowhere, and Blue and Green reappear on scene. The two look a little disheveled, but Red and Yellow are too innocent to suspect anything.

"You can always come back next year." Blue reasons.

Red nods, looking down at his new girlfriend. "Next year, and every year after that," he promises.

The four head home, two new couples made, but many more memories await them.

* * *

Yay it's done, this took me a long time to write, longer than usual anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!

If you have a comment, don't forget to leave a review in that little box below this note!


End file.
